Stormy Water
by shadows and silhouettes
Summary: It's late one night at Hogwarts School, and a storm rages outside. Scorpius, lost in thoughts of things he thought would never be, wonders outside, only to be followed by the one person he never would have expected. Light slash


**And it's finally finished. After nearly a week of work. I'm not too sure it came out like I wanted, but it came out good enough. **

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy lay on his bed at Hogwarts listening to the storm outside. His fingers were intertwined behind his head and his eyes were closed. His breath came evenly and he almost seemed to be sleeping id one didn't notice the frown that marred his face as he thought and listened. Thunder crashed, loudly enough shake the castle. What a horrible storm it was. Scor's eyes slowly opened, just in time to see a bright streak of lightning flash through the night sky, illuminating his eyes in an odd way. It was as if the lightning shot straight through each of them. He looked out the window for a moment before standing and walking to it, as if seeming to want a closer look at the storm. His fingers trailed lightly over the metal frame that contained the window's glass and he considered opening it to let the storm in. But he didn't.

Instead, he turned away from it and walked to the door of the dorm room, pushing the wooden door open gently and stepping out into the dark stairwell. Carefully, with his hand running along the wall as he walked, he descended the steps to the common room, which was nearly as dark as the stairs had been, the fire there almost gone. He blinked once before stepping from the final step and looking out a window there. The storm still raged on strong. Scor smiled to himself slightly.

Quietly he left the common room, walking through the familiar corridors of Hogwarts in the dark. Every so often when he passed a window and lightning would flash he could be seen, but other than that Scorpius was near invisible. He made his way to the entrance hall and was soon standing at the main doors hand on one, ready to push it open. He stopped for a moment then shaking his head, he pushed it open and walked out.

The storm was even more magnificent once he was out in it. The rain fell in a near constant sheet that was so thick it looked like one could cut it with a knife. The lightning lit the sky in a blue-ish light that was so bright it nearly seemed that the daylight had merely taken on the hue. And the thunder was so gloriously loud Scor felt it would shake him from his feet. In fact he did stumble just as he was walking down the steps of the castle. In seconds he was drenched but that didn't stop him. He kept walking, lost in his mind, in his thoughts.

The school's grounds were muddy and large puddles lay scattered about, some ankle deep as Scor discovered when he stepped in one on his trek. The ground was immensely soggy and near enough times Scor's feet got stuck in some mud. Yet still, his trance of thoughts did not break. He was too far lost in them. He wasn't even aware of where he was or that he was shivering under the cold downpour. He also wasn't aware of the sound of feet behind him, shadowing his every move across the grounds, although this person had taken the time to at least grab their wand and use some sort of spell where as they didn't get too wet or cold, unlike Scorpius. They watched him, curious where he was going, but at the same time making sure where it was wasn't too dangerous, especially since it didn't seem Scor had that in mind as he walked rather blindly.

The young Malfoy's feet led him across the grounds in a path similar to the first time he ever walked to the castle, only reverse, thus leading him to the edge of the lake. Just short of walking into it he stopped. The person behind him halted as well some feet back. They very nearly bolted to him as Scor moved again, but he didn't know this. All he knew were his thoughts on another person, his unrequited crush of two years. And slowly he moved forward again, toward the edge of the lake. Just as his left foot was about to enter the dark, stormy water his shadow ran out to him, their arms encircling him, pulling him back. The contact awakened Scor's mind and for a moment he panicked, heart racing. He didn't know where he was, or who was pulling at him, or why he was so cold. He whipped his head to his 'captor's' face and saw familiar eyes in a flash of lightning. Slowly the muscles that had tensed on his return to reality relaxed. "Albus?" he asked in a weak voice that surely wasn't his. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Al asked sounding angry. "I should be the one asking _you _that question. Out here in the middle of a storm in the middle of the night! You nearly just walked into the lake!"

Scor was confused, his face reflecting the feeling. He looked around and indeed Albus was correct, which explained the reason he was cold and where he was. But it created a new question: why?

"Well that explains so much," he muttered under his breath.

Then quite suddenly he was spun around to face the Potter who now held him at arms length. Albus scrutinized him for a moment before Scor was yanked forward and hugged. "What were you thinking?" Al asked in whisper right next to his ear.

Scor opened his mouth to respond, only to find he didn't know. So instead he said, "Why do you care?"

"Because you blind little ponce," Albus said moving Scor where he could look him in the eye.

"Because why?" Scor prompted. He didn't even bother denying being called a ponce; too interested in the answer.

Albus Potter was quiet for a moment, his eyes boring down on the youngest Malfoy. Then, quick as the lightning flashing in the sky, his lips had captured Scor's. The blonde was shocked and his mind barely had time to process what was happening, much less respond, before Al pulled away from the kiss. "Because, Scorpius," he said, answering the question at last, "I care aboutyou. You're someone important to me, whether I am to you or not."

Scor stood, still and quiet. He was still in shocked. Not just because Al had kissed him, though that was a shock itself, but because Al had said he was important to him. "Well then," he said, momentarily unsure what he was going to say, "that's good."

"Good?" Al echoed back. "You mean to tell me you're not absolutely revolted by my kissing you just a moment ago?"

"Of course not. Did you think I would be?" Scor said confused.

Albus gave him an incredulous look. "Yeah, I kind of did."

"Oh," Scor muttered, looking away. "Sorry to disappoint you then." Al just barely caught a small joking undertone.

Albus grabbed Scor's chin, making him turn his head back. "I'm not disappointed," he said. "I'm ecstatic."

And he was smiling. Scor then felt himself smiling back, and tried to look away in embarrassment, but Al's hold on his chin didn't allow it. Then Al kissed him again, and this time Scor wasn't shocked enough to just stand there like an idiot. He kissed Al back. A moment later is was over.

And then Scor sneezed. Albus, while trying not to laugh at the daintiness of it, said, "Let's get inside _before _you catch a cold or something."

**And now I give you complete liberty to say anything you want about it. Also, try to guess just what the heck was up with Scor in this. I wonder if anyone can get it.**


End file.
